


The Feral Dragon, The Dragon's Den ARK 1

by YamiiVance



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Anti Draconid Racism, Ark 1, Draconid Culture, F/F, F/M, Feral Behavior, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Johto v.s Kanto, M/M, Multi, Pokemon, Pokemon AU, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon War, The Dragon's Den, War, War for Mount Silver, draconids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiiVance/pseuds/YamiiVance
Summary: -UPDATES on Hiatus-The Den well most lay hibernating, The Dragon Master finds himself to restless even in this cold as he watches his feral Grandchild slowly waste away in this winter, freezer burn taking away fers strength, so when suddenly fe doesn't come to the surface again, he's had enough and brings fers unconscious form to the middle of the pile of sleeping bodies with him. Warning the Fire-bred and still awake Tamers that the feral child, Lance, is now apart of the den, No arguments allowed.





	1. Important Notes for if you're confused

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should tag anything I may have missed! Hope you all enjoy this story!

A/N: **btw all you new people reading important notes page don't need to if you don't want to just go jump onto the story but if you get confused about something the information is here. **

** Ok Thank you. Give this a vote or a comment or something I'd really appreciate it. **

Terms and Pronouns

**Young dragons** are called whelps, and are born in nests calledroosts. When they reach adolescence, they are called fledglings. The Tamers of the Den often refer to their middle island as their Roost, though it is becoming a rarer term due to their attempts to sound more human and appear more human.

Feral invented Pronouns - Fe = Fe laughed, Fer = I called Fer, Fers = That's Fers, Feralself = Fe likes Feralself.

> Den Locations <

The main Island, were the Draconids tend to train, eat, sleep and do most of their main activities.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

The Sky peek: The place where they grow their crops, an opening in the cave structure allows the sun to filter in. Adults only.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Crops - Açaí palm, Oran Berries, Aloe vera, Horsetail, chamomile, feverfew, peppermint, sage, yarrow, Ginger berries(Cross of ginger and Oran berries), ect.

Healing Spring -a hot spring known for its healing properties, most medical action happens around it, many Draconids are born within the warm spring waters. There is also a lava pond for the Ljos and Ljos blooded tamers. - A rather lucky thing if you ask them.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Ceremony Place: A special place where they do their important rituals, such as a young tamer getting their first Dragon, Banishment, or becoming a Dragon Master, burying the dead as examples. Due to the sacred nature of this place no image will be shown.

-Secret places: The child's old home it's, Vari, family's old den, a small little den area where the child spends training away from all the cruel taunting, and eventually a space completely safe for the child to spend time with their Vari sibling. There's the underwater exit of the den few know about, along with many other intricate dens of dragons. Due to the lack of knowledge of this place no image is available.

Lower Entrance to Den.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Upper Exit\Enterence to Den- Sunlight spot - Where the youth are occasionally allowed to sunbath.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

> Clan Marks and styles <

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Tamer Symbols: New: C;|; Tybalt's different marking in his symbol stands for _Deceiver._

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Clothing styles of the Tamers, mostly youth.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Wooden Swords for Training.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

> Some of the Dragons <

Vari - Water, a long slender serpent-like dragon scales colors going from shades of blue greys and an extremely rare white. As they age they normally find a pearl they love, and their fringes grow a type of feather-likeness that they've even achieved gliding with them, at full maturity their fringes shorten to antennae and they grow wings, and clawed arms and legs, along their scales turning a brownish color and rarely a grey-green, their known for their wide abilities of elemental power. They are also referred as Pachua when they find their pearls and or Drakon when fully matured.

Ljos - 'a burning light', 'light of the sun', when fully grown these red-brown dragons grow wings and they are known to blow fire, helping light the sunning rock, or the rare colored ones with charcoal colored scales, freezer burns help keep the clan warm during hibernation in the winter.

Draumr = 'dream' as a youth and until full maturity these dragons with their tough scales are nearly impossible to hurt and are extremely determined, they dream of one day flying to the point of some youth leaping from such height that they die trying flapping their small arms, during adolescence this habit is less observed due to their heavy shell their developing bodies are now cased in. But by maturity these fire breathers have finally grown the wings they've dreamed of sense birth.

Hydra - a multi-headed Dragon, ranging from two to eight, their scales go from blue grays and black fur on their chest, front legs and necks+Head, to Green-brown scales with brown fur, they have small wings three on each side, elementals tend to be wide, and depended on the number of heads.

Karp - A small Red fish that is rather weak. They travel in large groups and leap high out of the water. Though most in the den are well breed and strong, due to the cold temperatures the caves waters drop to they are much hardier then most you'd find in more causally tropical waters. They are known for their loyalty and will mutate in an instant to protect their Draconid partner. With love and patience even Karp can become a serious threat.

Goshver - The mutated form of Karp, a large serpent blue scaled sea dragon, they are extremely loyal to their Partners though a bit hot headed and easily startled. They are strong and tough known to even survive many hits from canon fire, and bullets, due to the toughness of their scales. They can be easily enraged and are hard to calm down. They have been known to rampage on the cities near the coasts on occasion due to stupid acts of a soul person and destroy the whole town before being subdued.

Tiattor - Composed of, Attor: gall, poison venom; and ti meaning: life. Roughly translating as Life Poison. A type of sea horse like dragon that occasionally is trained within the den due to rare importing or the abandonment of trainers outside the den. - It's use of poison attacks and ink useful for quick escapes or powerful threats. Their final form is often referred to as Tiamat.

Bómullfugl - Translates to Cottonbird, A small blue-grey whelp with white cotton wings, when mature grows a long neck, and it's cotton wings cover all around it's large body. It has five long blue feathered tails, and two long antennas on its head.

Stormr = 'storm' A large dragon of greenish brown scales long and slender is rarely spotted flying high in the sky, it is worshipped as the protector of the skies.

Hugr = 'mind, spirit, thought' Is a white and blue scaled female dragon, rarely a white and green color, no legs but has arms, known for being able to hover and telepathically speak with even humans, Shape shifting with help from the light of the sun reflecting off of their scales and some psychic manipulation as well, can fly as fast as a jet plane.

Falda - 'folded wings' Is a white and red, rarely a white and yellow, scaled male dragon, no legs but has arms, known for being able to hover and telepathically speak with even humans, Shape shifting with help from the light of the sun reflecting off of their scales and some psychic manipulation as well, can fly as fast as a jet plane.

Drífa = 'fall of snow, snowdrift', also sometimes 'to drift, to drive, to go', this dragon is known for its traveling and immortality where ever it goes the snow and cold winds follow, rarely after its half-breed offspring die does it comeback searching for a new Draconid partner to spawn with very little is known of about Drifa except that it has been heard that it has eaten humans.

Samil – The youth of Sama'el are often referred to as Samil, their often colored browns, reds and purple, though rarely they're purple, green and blue. They're small and often look very much like seaweed, they're very rare within the region of Kanto or Johto often only there due to abandoning from trainers. Poisonous do not touch without protection.

Sama'el - The Adult form of Samil, heir often colored browns, reds and purple, though rarely they're purple, green and blue. They're very large and protective of their young and often look very much like seaweed, they're very rare within the region of Kanto or Johto often only there due to abandoning from trainers. Poisonous do not touch without protection. Males often raise their young.

Sinai – A small almost ant-like orange or rarely green dragon, it's stubby legs and strong large jaw give it a sturdy stance and an ability to quickly dig underground to escape predators or hunt for unsuspecting prey.

Sharne – The Adolescent form of Sinai often colored green or orange-red colors have been seen as well, it's eyes have adapted to its often sandy and hot home giving it big protective lids over its eyes and wings that can vibrate very fast to create dashes of sand to stun its opponent or sharp winds to knock them down, it's flying isn't perfect though and it often just uses them to hop and travel faster and longer distances. 

Zabrina – The adult form of Sinai who's long slender body has become quite Dragon-like it's colors are often greens and reds, or paler greens and blues and yellow eye covers are sometimes seen as well. They've mastered flying and have become quite the predator of the desert.

Skelfiskur - a purple or orange colored creature tending to live inside shells for protection, but when opened up they sometimes have pearls and their meat is quite delicious, and though Lance won't admit it he still has the shell of a shiny Skelfiskur he caught well still feral in the den.

Draconids - Half human half Dragon people, sometimes more human sometimes more dragon, they are born with both sex organs and only the first day after their born do they show which sex, by scent, they will dominantly be, until they start puberty then they start growing their scales, sometimes their wings and tails but that's normally when their older, and showing more of their primary sex characteristics, life span varies depending on dragon decent.

> Draconid name examples: <

Attor - Old English word meaning 'gall; poison; venom',

Ryuu - Japanese name 'dragon spirit',

OROCHI - Japanese name meaning 'big snake',

Medusa: Latin form of Greek Medousa, meaning 'guardian.' -

Ormr: Old Norse byname derived from the word ormr, meaning "dragon, serpent, snake."

Chumana: Native American Hopi name meaning "snake maiden."

Chusi: Native American Hopi name meaning "snake flower."

BINDY: English pet form of German Belinda, possibly meaning "bright serpent" or "bright linden tree."

Melinda: Modern English compound name composed of Mel- (from Melissa ("sweet") or Melanie ("black, dark") and Linda "serpent," hence "black/dark serpent" or "sweet serpent."

Melusine: German legend name of a fresh-water spirit believed to reside in sacred springs and rivers, meaning either "wonder" or "sea-fog." Melusine is depicted as being like a fish or serpent from the waist down.

Tiamat: Babylonian name composed of the Sumerian elements ti "life," and ama "mother," hence "mother of life." In mythology, this is the name of a primeval sea dragon goddess, the embodiment of Chaos, and mother of the first gods.

Tybalt - as a name of Old German origin, and the name Tybalt means "brave people". Tybalt is a variant form of Theobald.

Dracul - Romanian name meaning devil or dragon.

Skorri - an Old Norse name meaning 'purring one', 'loud one'

Eira - Norwegian, Old Norse, Swedish, Merciful

Ake - Old Norse, Swedish, Forebear

Unn - Old Norse,The Beloved One

Halvor - Norwegian, Old Norse, Defending the rock

Kare - Danish, Norwegian, Old Norse, Swedish, Curvy

Viggo - Old Norse, Battle

>Some Draconids of the Den<

The Dragon Master - Lance and Clair's Grandfather who has taken in both of his Grandchildren, even if The Den is unsure of how to feel about his Feral grandchild, he does his best to ease them and do his best to keep relationships with the humans of Blackthorn friendly. Even if it means being tough on Lance and stricter on the rules just to keep the majority happy. Vari\Goshver decent. (As in his blood is a mix of human, Vari and Goshver )

Dracul - Male Feral Defender, 17, of Ljos decent, Blonde hair, Red eyes.

Medusa - Female Distained Young adult 20, of Ljos decent, Auburn hair, Green eyes.

Ryuu - Sword training teacher of undetermined decent, Born outside the clan but earned his place within it at the age of 15 when he ran away from his parents to learn more of his culture. Brown-Red hair and Yellow Eyes.

Chumana and Bindy - Feral Defenders, Twins who often work at the Sky Peek or healing springs, Vari Decent, Chumana: Pink hair and red eyes, Bindy: Blue hair and brown eyes.

Orochi and Attor - A two headed Tamer of Hydra decent, despite their shared body they get along quite well and rarely fight. Orochi: Black hair and Green eyes, Attor: Dark brown hair and Red eyes. They often study under Chunaba and Bindy at the Sky Peek and healing springs.

Melusine - Female Clair's Friend, youth Tamer - Black hair, blue green eyes -Hydra Decent-

Clair - Female Lance's Cousin, a few years younger then him, of Tiattor decent, Blue hair, Crystal blue eyes.

Tybalt - Male A Youthful Tamer, a year older then Lance, White hair and red-brown eyes. Of Goshver Decent.

Lance - Feral One of The Dragon Master's grandchildren, Vari raised Feral, Decent unknown assumed Vari or Goshver, Spiky Red hair, Silver eyes. Our MC.

Chusi - Female Youthful Tamer, Hydra Decent, Dark brown hair, blind green eyes.

Ormr - Male Youthful Tamer, Goshver decent, Blue hair and Black eyes.

Vera - Female Youthful Tamer, Draumr Decent, Brown hair, Brown eyes

Sky - Male Youthful Tamer, Ljos Decent, Auburn hair and Green eyes

Fáfnir - A youthful male tamer of Bómullfugl decent with fluffy white hair and pink eyes. -younger sibling of Laufey-

Jón - A youthful male tamer of Draumr decent with grey hair and red eyes and a surprisingly tough skull.

David - A male tamer of Ljos decent who helps raise and lower the sun rock day in and day out, along with making sure it stays lit but doesn't endanger the den. Who has green eyes and ginger hair.

Ragnar - A youthful male tamer of Tiattor decent with purple hair and red eyes.

Aron - A male tamer of Vari decent who helps raise and lower the sun rock day in and day out, along with making sure it stays lit but doesn't endanger the den. Messy pink hair and brown eyes

Laufey - A young Tamer who due to fers mysterious birth fers gender is unknown, Bómullfugl decent and uses Feral pronouns like Lance though they weren't raised in the wild like fer, Fe still choice to use them. Curly feather-like white hair with charcoal eyes.

Nixs -Distained Male, Black hair, green eyes, Ljos decent. Twin of Mixs Male Tamer who'd more then happily share his opinions to the public, not afraid to show his claim of Melusine and use it to his advantage, Mixs is well aware of his twins rather distasteful actions as does his best to keep him in line.

Mixs - Black hair, green eyes, Ljos decent. Twin of Nixs. Male Tamer, rather quite of their opinions and would rather keep things quiet then let the whole Clan know about them- even if it is an annoyance to his loud mouth twin who often gets elbowed or silenced by him due to it.

Azure - A Distained female Tamer of Goshver decent with long blue hair with white streaks and brown-red eyes Tybalt's Mother. She often keeps watch in the entry way and keeps an eye on those sunbathing it also helps her keep close to her mate. (Copper - A male Exile Goshver with red scales and red eyes. Tybalt's Father, he guards the small pond outside of The Den and often carries exiled Tamers to the shore of Blackthorn.)

Tiamat - A female Tamer of Tiattor decent with purple hair and red eyes often helping Azure guard the entrance.

Skorri - A male of Goshver decent who's often helping at the healing springs due to his rather relaxing voice and purring. 

Eira - Feral Defender of Zabrina decent She soft spoken but strong and helps Viggo create new armoury and weapons- she prefers making training weapons specifically. Red eyes and blonde hair.

Ake - A Male of Sama'el decent who is one of the Elder helpers of the Healing Springs 

Unn - Feral Defender, Of Vari specifically Pachua decent, She often is cooking or helping  
at the sky peek. With pink hair with white highlights and a golden pearl settled on her chest and brown eyes.

Halvor - A Female of Ljos Decent, Ginger hair and blue eyes often helps raise the sun rock

Kare - A female Tamer of Bómullfugl decent with curly blonde hair and green eyes

Viggo - A Distained male of Hydra decent, half blind, brown hair and grey eyes Known for his help for crafting weapons and armours or assisting Ryuu with training whelps.

The Tamers often are known to speak an odd language from a far away land ( Icelandic ) as well as English. Well most of Johto and Kanto speaks Japanese and English.


	2. Prologue: Lonely Death

\---------------------------------------

Staring upward at the circular ray of light shining down from one of the openings in the icy waters, the Silver eyed feral realizing how dumb it was to jump into the icy waters the numbness in its limbs and the burning in their lungs left them no strength or ability to move. This was it the moment it was sure everyone was hoping for, for it to DIE. Suddenly someone is swimming downward towards the feral dragon-child, their hand in theirs, but everything was dark and fuzzy, it hurt to still be holding their breath any second now the fiery haired child knew it would take a breathe and drown but why was this stranger bring it to the surface? What was happening, why was a Tamer of all beings caring for it? The surface rang true and gasps escape both, then darkness take over the Childs dulling silver eyes.

--->

The child groaned, it's silver eyes snapping open, the weird feeling of warmth of other's bodies that the child hadn't felt sense the spring of this season. Terror courses through The Feral Child as it realizes it was between the resting pile of bodies that were The Dragon Tamers. Horrified for a split second before it realized a hand was holding its, confused the red haired child looked at who held the freezer-burned limb, and was surprised to see the head of the den, as he'd been taught, to be the one holding it. Carefully wiggling his hand free from the unconscious old leader, the child spotted the young Ljos playing about skating with each other or their Tamer Partner, should they have one. Uncaringly the little Dragon-Child scrambled though and over the sleeping tamers, his hand or foot sometimes smacking someone hard without warning, the child knew this might be a little weird but normal thing for it, so the silver eyed feral continued to ignore his body's outburst of sound and motion. Finally scrambling on all fours across the ice; letting out odd grunting sounds, making the Fire-Tamers look up. "Oh it's just the Feral..." One of the men hisses out. "Can you believe Master took this greedy thing in?" One of the women scoffs, followed by a younger man's voice: "I think it means our Master is kind, and um didn't he say the child's name was Lance?" Brown eyes rolled. "Yeah so who cares it's just a feral." The tamers continued their bickering as Lance, the now named feral child was giggling as one of the Ljos knocked him over. "Char! Charmander!" Lance let out a type of gruff-growl sound as they tapped the Ljos's shoulder three times. The Ljos gave a quizzical look, its gray eyes shining curiously. "Char?" The child looked down, silver eyes shame filled. Suddenly the little fire dragon nuzzled Lance, as if telling him there was nothing to feel bad about. "Lance!" One of the men barked. The red spiky haired boy ignored their voice, continued tussling. "Lance!" The child paused for a second, skidding across the ice. "Lance! Here!" Lance turned towards them with a confused expression in his rounded pupils, pointing at themselves. "Yes you Lance, go warm up by the mothers at least." The guy grumbles pointing at a red scaled, and green winged Ljos, curled around a few young Ljoss' and adolescence Ljoss'. Cautiously Lance approached the dragon, sniffing at it and the young, The Mother following suit, before allowing him into the comfortably warm pile, Lance couldn't hold back a purr. "It's really cute with all those Ljoss'," Suddenly widen eyes stared at him. "Dear Lugeo Dracul, that thing is not cute it's an abomination against our laws!" Dracul in response gritted his sharp teeth. "How, before we came here I heard we were quite like this one! How could things change so much that such closeness to dragons be hated Lugeo forbid, Medusa!" Soon the groups bickering became nothing but silent as Lance drifted off to sleep.

--->

Medusa just grins as she pins down her younger companion who snarls beneath her. "What's wrong Dracul, only bark and no BITE?" The youth hisses in response withering as he struggled to escape her- but she had him pinned helplessly. "I'll tell Master about this!" Of course she only laughs. "Do you think he'll believe some child compared to me? Besides, I leave no marks...!~" Green-blue eyes widen in fear at those words. "...w..what... M-Med... P-Please s-stop you're... You're scaring me...!" He whimpers he's trembling beneath her, tears burning in his eyes... She only laughs. "Well admit I'm right and I'll let you go, besides I'd never hurt my soon to be mate!~"

He stays quiet for a long while, barely holding back his fearful sobs.

"I...I'm sorry... Med! I-I'm sorry Lugeo f-for using your name in vain!"

She only purrs as she gently nuzzles against him, her lips gently tickling his tense neck- and then she laughs rolling off of him and onto the ice- gently sliding away as she cackles at his fear.

He hisses ashamed as he scrambled to his feet rushing towards the Mothers and pressing himself into the pile of warm bodies, careful not to get his tears onto any of them, mumbling softly towards the feral child.

"You have a rough life ahead of you... but... I hope you can make the best of it too..."

\---------------------------------------------------------------

_I hope you enjoyed reading, if you notice any errors please let me know and I'll fix them ok?_

_Also I don't own Pokémon or it's assets, I only own a few original places and such._

_Without the added words here the story comes to: _

Also going to be adding the music I was listening too well writing each chapter at the top!


	3. Greedy Feral, Daily troubles

The sound of wood clashing echoes in the large cave, the children of the den crowding around and screaming in excitement. "Go Tybalt! You can beat that feral scum!" Silver eyes burn enraged as fers sword slams into Tybalt's, brown eyes stare back calmly, Tybalt's expression calm but cocky, his tied back white hair swaying slightly with the motions of battle. The children were in their usual attire, water and air proof, dynamic clothes, black and red, Black and Blue, capes of matching colors to their coordinated outfits as well, most capes did not reach past the children's hips.

\-->

Lance's outfit had no pattern just a plain black jumpsuit along with a red jacket marking fer as something... wrong... The two swords clash together, fer growling in frustration, words slipping out before fe can stop feralself from snapping. "...You! How Could You Act Like That! You Don't OWN Her, Let Alone A Dragon Yet! You Hold No Power Over Me!" Tybalt laugh rolling his brown eyes, as he held the sword steadily against the raging feral. "And yet I'm a year older and I'm getting my dragon soon FERAL, you should just accept your place as pathetic and wrong and accept my offer already..." He elbows Lance and tosses fer back. Silver eyes burn as they narrow, growling as fe stumbled back swinging fers own wooden blade frantically all the lessons jumping out of fers mind as fe moved on rage and instinct... Suddenly a voice roars out and everyone freezes... Silent... Lance instantly flinches, dropping the sword and lowering feralself submissively, the other children put down their swords but stand straight to take their scolding...

\-->

"I want you all out of here; go bother your mentors for now we'll work on your punishments later, but you two..." Lance flinches. "Grandfather! Please I-I didn't – " "Be Silent Lance, this is the fifth time this week. And that's just THIS week. You will go and not be feed today. Now go." Tybalt doesn't smirk, keeping his face neutral. "Tybalt, I know you're only trying to keep fer in line and the others safe but fe is still my Grandchild and deserves some respect, now go. You will do twenty laps in the water." The Youthful Tamer almost went to protest only to nod and accept the punishment. "Yes Master..."

\-->

Lance pouted as fe sat on the bridge, bare feet dangling in the water... Didn't fe know they'd already taken your food privileges away for the last four days...? Scoffing frustrated, probably not, he was MUCH to busy to keep track of how many times you'd screwed up... such a horrible thing you were... Greedy, selfish, pathetic... WRONG... Fe sat curled up into feralself, digging fers claws into the side of fers head easily drawing blood... The sound of something breaking the surface of the water and a familiar squeak catches fers attention and fe looks up... His half-brother's red eyes shined worriedly letting out a comforting squeak and wiggling the fins on his head, blue and white scales covering his serpent-like body. Lance felt tears stream down fers face and fe barely kept the wail fe made quiet enough to not catch anyone's attention. Fe leaps into the water and dives under it, the youthful Vari following after fer both moving quickly downward deep beneath the cold water and into a small narrow space, Lance squeezing fers way in and popping out in the surface, fer and fers half brother easily climbing onto the rocky hiding place they had created... Lance hiccupping as fe sobbed Vari purring sadly and cuddling around fer, gently bumping fers nose with his own. Lance sniffed at that and bumps back gently. Vari lets out a happy sound that he'd done it back, the fins on his head wiggling excitedly, along with his tail thumping gently against the grainy rocky floor. Fe reaches up sniffing as Fe scratches at Vari's fins, who responses with a pleased moan not moving an inch as fe does this. Lance chuckled ignoring the pain in fers stomach, not something fe was a stranger to after all. Fe stands up ignoring the fatigue fe felt from the lack of food, fe picked up a wooden sword fe'd stored down here and swung it, gently repeating motions that had been drilled in fers head, until fers hands steady completely... Fe pounds his chest, flinching as the hilt of the blade slams fers chest, fe coughs but repeats the motion a few more times, well doing this fe was kicking out swinging with fers legs. Vari had taken up beside fer, practicing his newly learned twister. Lance was quite proud of fers half brother fe knew that move was something that took quite a bit of training to reach. Lance pauses panting; Vari didn't like the pained expression across his tamer siblings face and was quick to dive into the water. Lance looked confused by that swaying slightly and sinking down against the sharp walls, fe frowned wondering where fers brother might be off too? Maybe he thought you were pathetic...? Maybe he ran away, maybe he hated you... Fe can't stop these thoughts can't stop the tears that escape fer, fe sobs into fer knees pressing fers face tightly into elbows, shaking with hiccups and struggled breathes. Fe wasn't sure how long fe sat like that, but the sound of a splash sent made fer look, fe sighs sniffing in relief just Vari...?

\-->

The blue scaled serpent slithered his way towards fer curling around fer then... spitting out some berries from his mouth looking up at fer with hopeful eyes, letting out a soft coon and nuzzling against Lance's arm. Lance laughs tries to force feralself to calm down... but without the constant watch of the Fellow tamers fe couldn't... the guilt that slammed fer as he picked up a berry and ate it... each one making him sob more, to the point fe nearly choked on the last one... Vari staring up at his tamer sibling in confusion, he couldn't quite understand why his sibling felt so bad from just eating especially when fe seemed to be on the verge of collapse otherwise? And yet he purrs as Lance scratched at his fins and sniffs out a pathetic and thankful grumble, instantly Vari makes a similar the sound only more confidently. After a bit more of ridding himself of such a useless thing as his feeling, fe stands up a tired smile on fers face as fers shoulder and head collide quickly followed by fers arm jerking out to the left and then back down to fers side. "...I should... get back... I'll see you later ok Vari...?" Vari nods a bit frustrated by the secrecy he had to go though just to play with his tamer sibling. Fe sighs and gently slips into the water as silently as fe could after a deep gasped and held breathe once more fe pushes feralself though the small space that lead back to the main chamber of the den, gently pressing fers hands against sharp rocks to help push fer along the narrow space, moving fers legs carefully so not to slice feralself open, fe finally pops out into the main waters, fers eyes scan around once more... for a moment fe considered diving down and hunting for a delicious Skelfiskur but fe'd already disobeyed fers punishment enough especially since it was berries of all things. Fe pushes feralself upward and breaks the surface with nothing more then a normal take in of breathe, fe was used to being under the water for much longer after all... Fe flinches as fe stares up at fers Grandfather...

\-->

"Lance, where were you all this time. We were looking for you, you can't keep hiding off like this we are your family. Now go and be with the other children, its dining time." For a second fe looks hopefully up at fers Grandfather perhaps he retracted the punishment? But he only says. "If you think this means you can eat you are sadly mistake you do not deserve it after such a display, now go on already." Slowly Lance climbs out of the water, fers naturally spiky carmine hair soaked and flat against fers head, gently fe shakes off before scampering off towards the group of tamers sitting around makeshift tables they had taken out. Lance always wondered were they stored them, though fe never quite thought about it more deeply until now. Fe gently sits besides Clair, who... looks a bit nervous. "Lance... I...I'm talking to my friends right now alright? Go sit over there for now ok...?" Lance swallows but slowly gets up and moves away fe sits down away from the other tamers, alone. Fe can hear one of Clair's friends, Melusine say: "Why do you bother with fer? Fe's so wrong..." Clair shrugs and replies. "Fe's my cousin and Grandfather said to be nice so I am...? And it's not your business anyways Mel!" Instantly they reply: "Sorry! I was just curious is all!" Lance growls unable to help feralself as brown eyes stare down at fer.

\-->

"Reconsidered my offer yet feral...?" Fe doesn't even give that a reply looking down at fers lap, taking a breath to keep calm. He scoffed. "Hmph." Crouching down and hissing into Lance's ear. "You know Clair is mine, so back off you Savage." Silver eyes narrow, fers body shaking as fe fights the urge to growl as fers arm twitches out to the left and... of course hits him... Tybalt snarls as he stumbles a bit surprised from the blow, Lance does fers best to look like fe meant it and not horrified at having had no choice in the matter. "You little, Ógeðslegt gagnslaus villt hlutur, hvernig dirfist þú lamdir mig...!" He hisses quietly as Lance snaps, snarling wildly, ready to pounce him, fers heart pounding in fers chest and then once more someone roars out... Fe flinches and freezes, breathing uneven and rapidly, eyes burning... Fers Grandfather whose eyes were an aureolin yellow glared down at fer. Tybalt spoke up quickly. "Master! I was only speaking with fer and then fe hit me!" His Grandfather glared down at fer. "Is this true Lance?" Lance trembled and shook fers head quickly. "Lance..." Fe whimpers then... defeated slowly nods.

\-->

Fe knew what was coming... This was the second time he'd gotten in trouble today... Fe flinched instinctively at the memory of pain... of... "Come Lance, You know what happens now." Lance wanted to cry... he... was terrified... But he stood up struggling to hide his emotions and fear as fe stepped towards fer 'Grandfather', removing fers cape and gently unzipping and removing fers arms from fers jumpsuit so fers back was exposed- Long scars were scattered across fers back. Fe couldn't help it... Feeling sweat drip down fers face as fe struggled to keep fers breathing even as just the thought of what was to come filled fer with terror and pain... Fers stomach cramping with a combination of fear and guilt...

\-->

White hot agony slammed fer as the whip slammed against fers back, fe gritted fers teeth but as soon as the second came down fe couldn't hold it back all the built up emotions fe's been holding back came out with fers scream as tears poured from fers eyes and fe hiccupped and cried out in pain. The warm familiar feeling of blood dripping down fers back as another blow came down sent fer shivering and whimpering now curled up on the floor...

"...I hope you learned you're lesson this time Lance, this hurts me more then it does you." Fers Grandfather's voice echoing in fers ears as fe trembled bleeding on the ground, Lance can't help the bitter thought... 'No it doesn't...' "Now go on, tend to you're wounds." Lance weakly crawled slipping into the water as fers Master had dismissed fer. Fe sank down ready to just let go, but fe felt Vari grab hold of fer and assist fer to the other side well still avoiding the gave of anyone who might be watching. Lance weakly climbed up onto the land, gently lifting up a rock where fe kept some bandages under, Fe wasn't dumb. And they gave fer these because fe wasn't very happy with them touching fer. Wrapping the soft bandages around ferself and then yanking fers jumpsuit back up- making sure fe'd shaken the excess water out of it fe readjusts fer cape and cuddles into it... Fe considers resting here... But knew that they would expect fer back at the dining area... Frustrated fe leaps into the water and swims back towards the main island, each stroke a bit strangling due to fers to long cape, but aside that the water was always a second home to fer. Home, fe wasn't sure fe had one of those anymore. Pushing up onto the main island fe sat once more alone staring down at their feet... Fe can feel guilty eyes glance at fer. Clair... Fers cousin was one of the few who was rather nice to fer but... Even she made mistakes or had hesitations about it still. With a deep breath Lance prepared for the sword training fe'd likely have to do after this, though fe couldn't wait to get to sleep... Resting time was always the best of the day... and the easiest to sneak away in.

\-----------------------

**Translations, Icelandic**

Ógeðslegt gagnslaus villt hlutur, hvernig dirfist þú lamdir mig! = Disgusting useless wild thing, how dare you hit me! "

\-->

_Once more I don't own Pokémon blah blah blah._

_Really hope you enjoyed this?_

_Anyways I could make the story flow better? Or do you see any errors? Feel free to point them out and I'll fix them._


	4. Torn jacket, Watchful eyes

"Whelps, line up, quickly now lets get down to our lessons!"

Sensei Ryuu's voice echoed though the large cave, the main roost area of the Den often emptied out for sword training for the youths and even some older tamers to refine their form.

"Yes Sensei!"  
The Student's voices echo off the cave walls as they line up carefully, wooden swords in hands, a few Tamers were already removing their capes.

"Whelps wait, today we practice with our capes. Fáfnir, you and Lance will spar together. Jón and Sky, Ragnar and Ormr, and Laufey and Tybalt. Understood?"  
Once again the cave echoes with their voices. "...Yes Sensei..." 

Lance hesitantly bows towards Fáfnir, who of course mimics the motions his long white curly hair which was tied back into a ponytail swished as he does this.

"...U...uh hi F-Feral..." His voice caught a bit, pink eyes unable to hold his silver gaze longer then a few moments the wooden sword held tightly in his hand, defensively.

Fe bit fers lip hesitantly glancing towards their Sensei who was currently ensuring Laufey and Tybalt don't seriously hurt eachother during their spar, those two always go to far when their paired together- Lance wasn't very different when paired against Tybalt himself that guy had such an ego it rubbed most of the youths the wrong way.

"H-Hello Fáfnir..." Fe mumbles out politely holding fers sword outward to show fers partner fe was ready when he was.

** Thwack **

The sound of wooden swords smashing against each other, Lance's ears ring with excitement as a soft smile grows across fers face. Fárnir's face was stern, pink eyes serious, though they weren't aggressive towards fers unlike many others within the den.

They crash, swords swinging, sweat dripping from their faces.

Rágnir tries to shove Lance back and jab his sword forward at his gut.

"Come on!"

Lance's voice called out unfazed as fe span around with a knee lead round kick, causing his partner to stumble the sword flung from his hands and fe's weapon against his throat.

The surprised expression held in those pink eyes made Lance's chest fill with pride, fe can't help but smile.

"P-Pretty good right? I-I've been uh practicing hard." 

He shrugs lightly letting his sword lower his shoulder twitching upward abit along with his smile contorting a bit due to the motion.

"Y...yeah how- how'd you do that- Sensei Ryuu hasn't taught us anything like that?"

The awe in the Bómullfugl decent youth's eyes was almost more then Lance could take- not used to such an almost friendly expression on people that weren't his cousin or Grandfather.

"oh- uh well- um... I-I just... watched the...the older Tamers and tried to... to mimic them? It... it was a bit hard to get the uh right jump height at first but once you practice enough I-its easy!"

Rágnir eyes sparkle excitedly. "Right of course, Luego why didn't I think of that! I'm gonna go practice it now- will you accompany me over to the training dummies?"

Nodding hesitantly Lance follows alongside his chosen partner across the smooth sandy ground of their little roost, Rágnir glancing behind himself and giving a slightly nervous but still excited smile as he turns to face the wooden dummy holding his sword out readily to start bashing it down with practiced swings to warm up before trying out that new move Lance had shown him.

\--------------------->

Lance watches quietly, sword still held limply, though his silver gaze slowly glances around hesitantly the sound of the waves gently lapping against sand and rocks, splashes of Karp leaping and diving.

Tybalt's sword pointed at Laufey's throat, foot on fers chest, his lips moving a confidant grin on his face. "I have defeated you Feral, submit to me and I shall let you up."

The angry look on Laufey's face was something fe could empathize with, though fe says nothing as fe watches Laufey sigh out an some half hearted submissive words. "...You have bested me Tamer Tybalt, now please get your boot off me."

Red brown eyes glare unsure if he should move his foot, but with the look Sensei Ryuu was shooting him he begrudgingly does so. The two once more starting their spar up all over again. 

Lance can't help but hope Laufey wins this time. Turning around fe faces one of the wooden dummies, though fe blinks distracted as something breaks the surface nearby.

Bluish scales, white fins on their head and yellow-brown eyes sparkling upward towards fer- it was obviously a Vari, but more specifically it was fers half brother. Eyes glancing left and right fe sighs that no one was looking and quietly whispers out.

"Vari, not now- I'm in class right now you'll get me in trouble...!"

The small serpent seems disappointed fins drooped down and a quiet squeak escaping them as they sink lower in the water to avoid being seen. Lance sighs knowing fe can't completely shoo them away since he was too stubborn too fully listen yet, but they were improving on that.

"...fine fine... watch me ok?"

His fins perk up a bit as they swim carefully closer and watch as Lance slash at the wooden statue, it wasn't much bigger then feralself, carved with care to hold a similar shape as a human, some of them where taller then others but one way they all shared a common generic Draconid like shape.

The sword smacking rapidly at the weak points that held small intends of damage for the constant training they were worn down by, in the side of the neck, the elbow, stomach, hips and knees.

Panting fe finishes it with a hard slam of the blunt weapon against their wooden skull the sound of the slam echoing across the halls signifying his finishing of fers refining of fers swings- some of which got messed up by a rare twitch here and there. It didn't happen as often well fe was training more often when fe wasn't busy with the sword or well fe tried to sleep, just about anytime Fe wasn't completely focused training it happened more often then not.

"Sensei Ryuu...?" Lance called out hesitantly, who turned to face him as he was called, smiling softly towards his student. "Yes Lance?" His eyebrow raised knowningly. "Do you wish to go swimming?"

He watches his student sheepishly rub the back of fers neck at being so readable, but fe nods strongly. His yellow eyes stare into Lance's trying too see any deception within them, but satisficed that there was none he waves fe off. 

Smiling excitedly Lance rushed for the edge of the roost, leaping forward into the water with barely a splash- a well practiced dive thanks to fers Pachua parents-, who recently became Drakons', Vari following close behind fer nuzzling against fers side and wrapping between fers legs and as fe strokes, bubbles happily escaping fers nose as fe nearly laughed at his half brother.

Bursting to the surface and laughing out splutteringly as Vari nuzzles against fers face, Lance happily scratching behind Vari's fins, which wiggled happily as he purred at being scratched in his favourite spot. 

"V-Vari, you- your crazy you could have made me drown!"

But fers voice held no anger only laughter as they nuzzle against each other reaffirming their scents mix and mark them as family. The small serpent huffs, spinning away from the nuzzle and leaping in and out of the water happily as he lets out a squeak, diving downward again with a wink of a challenge.

Lance grin as fe follows suit leaping downward into a dive after fers brother. Slithering quickly downward after his limbless sibling, as they reach the bottom of the caves water- Lance can't help but stare hungrily at the purple shells of Skelfiskur. Vari happily swimming towards one and clamping his jaws around one and carrying it upward. Lance hesitates knowing the rules of the den- it'd be shameful of fer to eat this when it wasn't dinner time yet... Frustrated Lance launched feralself upward with the use of fer's legs off the bottom of the cave swimming upward and meeting Vari at the surface who was already happily munching down on the soft meat of Skelfiskur.

"Heh, not even gonna wait to share?"

Vari's fins tilt towards fer and lower a bit shamefully, though Lance just shakes fers head.

"No- No it's alright you know I can't actually have anything right now-"

Then fe hears an annoyed huff, as if Vari found all the Den's strict rules pointless and even unreasonable sometimes.

"...I know it seems strict because it is- but theres lots of us we share what we have thats why its so strict so theres enough all around... It- It's important."

Yellow-brown eyes roll signifying Vari just didn't understand how something so almost dangerously strict could be helpful, considering being free and wild seemed to cause no problems to himself or the other dragons in the den ether, though perhaps the Draconids' had some hand in that, not that Vari would admit that.

"Heh, well... I should head back now Vari- don't give me that face, they'll be missing me and if I'm late for Dinner Grandfather will be upset with me again- I really... really don't want that I've been good today after all!"

Vari's fins droop a bit but he nods scoffing down the last morsel of the Skelfiskur and watches as his tamer sibling swam fers way back towards the main island. He hoped fe wouldn't get in trouble again...

Lance sighed as fe gripped the shore of the roost, pulling feralself onto the sandy banks and stretched, fers silver eyes watching as some older Tamers were already starting to move the cooking supplies and small tables into place, the wooden dummies and swords going back to their holding place someplace else, fers Grandfather was among them, seemingly talking to Clair about something. He moves closer and Clair smiles at fer, waving him to sit by her. She was in a surprisingly happy mood, fe can't help but wonder why.

"Is it... dinner yet, why are you smiling at me like that Clair?"

Her crystal blue eyes wink at him with a mischievous and proud smirk.

"I'm going to be getting a Dragon soon!"

"...Yeah yeah, but do we get more berries for dinner tonight?"

Fe asks half listening to fers excited cousin due to having been distracted by the smell of cooking Karp and berries.

_ "...wait.... WHAT?!"_

======================================

(( These are not counting this bottom part v ))

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, let me know if there's any errors or mistakes I missed or if you think anything I can improve on. Honestly if there's a few mistakes so be it, I'm writing to finally tell this story not to have it be 100% perfect the first go around!


	5. Questions for Clair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you all enjoying the story so far? Let me know in the comments and perhaps leave a nice star vote if you enjoyed it, thank you for reading and have a nice day! Sorry this was a bit late guys, hope you still enjoyed it!

"I'm getting a dragon soon!"

Crystal blue eyes sparkle with excitement as she span around, her small cape swooshing with her as she does so, the smile on her face made fe's heart skip a beat in a way fe couldn't explain.

"W-wait what!?"

Fers expression changed from that love struck puppy to one of confusion and barely hidden jealousy. 

"B-but you're a year younger then me- how could you be getting a dragon before me?"

The expression on fers Grandfather's face made fer better hide fers expression shame making fers face blush a more noticeable red.

"Lance, this is my choice. If I say she's ready to get a dragon alongside Tybalt and the others then I say so. And do not think I forgot about you. When the time comes we'll see."

Lance's lip twitched but fe nods hesitantly struggling to maintain eye contact and finding feralself just staring at the ground frustrated. What were the odds fers Grandfather would allow fer to choose fers partner alongside the others. Something just felt off with the way he said it, an almost suspicious glint to his yellow eyes. They always said Lance looked a lot like fers Grandfather in his youth.

"Come on Lance, lets get our food, isn't it great! I'll get a dragon with you guys too!"

Lance bit fers lip but nods forcing a smile, fe knew that might not be the case but not wanting to crush fers cousin's hopes fe let her believe that.

"Yeah- Yeah it'll be great. uh... are you sure you want me to sit with you?"

A slight edge to fers voice showed fe was still holding a grudge for the last time she shooed fer off.

"What...? No of course I want you sitting with me, we're family, let's hang out and talk!"

Her smile felt less sincere, something about her expression felt less real after seeing her real smile like that fe could suddenly see the difference between her real smile and this fake one... Grandfather must be putting her up to this... Pity... Fe could suddenly feel it burning fer, fers teeth gritting together, fers shoulders trembling with rage. 

"...Don't. Pity me Clair. If you'd rather hang out with your friends just do it. Why bother hanging out with a worthless Feral like me right?"

Clair's expression looked shocked, taken aback even, sputtering for words.

"N-No Lance- that- what- no... thats not it- I just..."

Lance hissed cutting her off and stomping away leaving Clair standing there with her plate of food looking dejected as she slowly heads towards her group of friends. Confirming in Lance's mind that this was what she'd wanted all along.

Angrily fe picks up a plate for feralself and holds it out for fers portion of food, fe can see the disgusted glance the older Tamer shot fer. A piece of Karp and two oran berries and a ginger berry placed on fers plate just like everyone else.

Quickly rushing to sit at the edge of the sandy roost by the small fences around a good portion of the edges, save the front and back, and leaning against it as fe lets out a sigh, taking a large bite out of the roasted karp's flesh, fe pocketed one of the berries for Vari later, the least fe can give fers dragon brother.

Rubbing fers face as fe glances towards his pale blue haired cousin's place among her friends, they were talking as if nothing was wrong, feeling the rage reach up into fers face. Fers head twitched, jerking to the side without fers control- to the point where fe nearly threw the whole plate off into the water. Hissing fe stuffed the rest of fers food into fers mouth swallowing it down and getting to fers feet and staring into the water, into fers wild silver eyes reflecting back filled with rage, betrayal and shame.

Fe can feel fers Grandfather's calm gaze on fers back, fe can almost feel him willing him not to do what fe was planning to do. Taking a deep breath fe considered fers options, the thought of being submissive and obedient almost seemed ridiculous when had it ever helped fer? With a shake of fers head fe leapt over the fence and into the water with a quick seamless movement, a well practiced one to retreat from the many disgusted eyes that often watched fer. 

\-------------->

Swimming downward into the dark depths of the water, pressing forward though the chill it brought though fers body as fe slithered though narrow rocks forcing fers skinny frame between the sharp narrow spaces of an old Pachua's roost. Gasping as fe hits the surface coughing as fe climbs up onto the small piece of land- a few pieces of Skelfiskur's shells mostly the common purple tones, though a practical orange one sat among the pile as well.

Huffing as fe flopped down by fers pile of shells and pearls rolling onto fers back to stare upward, fers face tense with emotions fe struggled to keep contained. Perhaps just laying here would calm fer down, the damp coolness of fers soaked form was always a comforting factor and fe was sure Vari would join fer soon enough so any nagging loneliness would be gone before fe knew it.

Waiting for fers half sibling was perhaps a bit maddening there was no way to know Vari had even seen fer dive in the first place- _No no don't think that just focus on your breathing._

Lance took a breath, in and out. Gently attempting to calm feralself down when the sound of a splash though the cave caused fer to sit up.

Vari lets out a happy squeak at his feral sibling as he climbed onto the rocky ground and slithered to wrap lovingly around fer.

"Ha... hey Vari- I-I knew you'd come.." Fe rumbled out with a purr as fe gently scratched between the serpent-like dragon's fins, which wiggled happily.

Despite purring happily at the scratches Vari gives fer a curious look head slightly tilted to the side, letting out a grumbled question.

"I-I'm fine! Really, just needed to... to cool my head."

He doesn't look like he buys it but simply nods not one to pry his sibling for facts, the draconid's culture was very confusing to him despite how closely he lived beside them, though he was sure his draconid sibling shared this thought. Simply gently laying on fers lap well gently rumbling.

Lance shut his eyes, letting feralself relax some as fe continued to just gently pet at Vari's soft fins, after a few moments Lance opened fers silver eyes and mumbled.

"Vari, I should probably head back, Grandfather will be worried otherwise..."

The long dragon seemed hesitant to move as though he wanted to make fer stay, but slowly the he slithered off of fer and pouted a bit with a small cry.

"Vari I come and visit you like everyday, relax we'll see eachother again."

Something about Vari's expression made Lance flinch, almost as if he was telling fer that he was more worried for fers emotional health...

Lance simply shook fers head and waved a gently goodbye, sitting at the edge of the rocky underwater roost before sliding in and once more pressing feralself though the very narrow rocky space that fe was finding it harder and harder to squeeze though as time passed.

The chilly water once more clinging to his bones as fe swam upward towards the brightness of the sun rock hanging above the water of the den.

Gasping as fe burst the surface and sputtering a bit, silver eyes glancing towards the roost and fe paled swallowing nervously.

"...Lance you are late... Come quickly before I change my mind and get your food."

Relief slammed fer as fe scrambled up onto land shaking off as much water as fe can as Lance quickly moves towards the plates and picks one up and moving towards the cooks.

Two Ljos decendents by the names of Niks and Mix, twins with black hair and green eyes, handing him a piece of Karp and two berries, a ginger and oran. "Here you go Feral." Nixs quietly hisses out well Mix elbows him to quiet him. 

Lance doesn't give them a second glance as fe quickly goes towards where Clair still sat alongside her friend Melusine who's short black hair bounced a bit as she giggled at something Clair had said

Crystal eyes glance at fer hesitantly as fe approached.

"...You've kept us waiting you know... are you- you ok?"

She was pouting obviously but a slight look of concern in her eyes made any doubt spinning in fers mind to rest.

"Sorry Clair- Yes I'm ok now, how was your food...?"

"It was good- Mel even let me have one of her berries even when I insisted I was fine." 

Melusine blushed, green blue eyes darting to left, at being mentioned mumbling quietly.

"no no- its ok I- I just wanted to make sure she was ok you know heh... well I best start to uh, help Mix and Niks clean up you know...?"

Lance nods understandingly as she stands up and moves towards the too older Tamers who were starting to clean up. 

"So... are you mad I'm getting a dragon???"

Lance looks startled an shook fers head no quickly.

"No No- nothing like that- Just... just that you've got confirmation that you'll get one- your a year younger then me after all- and - Grandfather hasn't... quite given me the ok yet though he hasn't said no yet..."

Fe sighs and rubs fers face tiredly as fe takes a big bite out of the karp, unable to help feralself when food was involved, scoffing it down quickly before fe could even try to stop feralself, the berries following quickly short after.

Clair watches with a look of disgust at the way fe ate, so unrestrained, wild and greedy... Sighing she forces a smile.

"So, lets finish cleaning up right? Put your dishes over by Mel and help me with the table ok?"

Lance nods slowly, fe'd seen that look on her face, picking up fers plates and head towards Mel, wondering if fe'd even actually get a dragon if it was just a false hope his Grandfather was giving fer.

\---------------------------

I'm going to try and update this every sunday (Or if sunday gets chaotic Monday) hope you all enjoyed, leave a comment and a vote and let me know what I can improve on! Thank you!


	6. Family day

The song of water splashing and flames, the slowly growing light shining around the space of the roost...

Crystal blue eyes open with a groan. "...a few more moments..."

But to her surprise something pounces ontop of her- grunting her eyes focus on the red hair and silver eyes of her cousin.

"L-Lance- what what are you doing!?"

Fe laughs tilting fers head to the side curiously.

"Did you forget, todays Family day! Lets hang out- lets go swimming- lets bug Grandfather!"

"Yeah- sure... sure have you seen Mel, can she hang out with us too?"

Lance nods looking actually happy- it actually made her heart hurt a bit to think how miserable fe usually looks...

"UH yeah, she - she was over by The Sky Peek, I think she was going to help pick berries for a bit, we could go help?"

Fe suggests quickly, bouncing over towards the water wiggling excitedly by the edge- fers jacket swooshing noticeably as fe does so.

Clair smiles sitting up and stretches, gently readjusting her short cape as she stood up dusting off.

"Alright- alright. Hahaha- Lance please you're such a dork Cuz."

Standing beside fer she prepares to dive, giving fer a wink of a challenge and leaping into the freezing water of the cave. Stroking quickly with her arms to try and use her head start as a way to finally win a race against fer.

But it didn't take Lance long to catch up to her- her heart pounding as she turns her head for a gasp of air, spotting a bit of red hair- rage filled her- she could do this- she could do this!

Pushing herself harder her hand reaching out with a bubbled cry and. Coughing her hair whipping around as she climbs onto the rocky shore.

Lance still scrambling up onto the rocks, panting as well.

"D-Did I... win?"

Her voice filled with awe and shock eyes sparkling with excitement.

Lance nods, silver eyes somewhat jealous but proud looking.

"You did awesome! You've been practicing haven't you?"

She blushed and laughs nodding.

"Yeah... I have- when we haven't been reading or writing I've been practicing with Mel, its fun!"

Standing up her cousin motions for her to follow heading for The Sky Peek.

Both Lance and Clair shook with excitement The Sky Peek was exposed to the sky- feeling the warmth of sunlight when it wasn't basking time was always exciting.

Clair quickly took the lead.

"Dracul!"

"Hello Clair- Lance. What brings you here?"

Despite the young mans calm voice and caring expression, a slight look of suspicion shown on his face.

"We want to help my friend Mel pick berries- is she in there?"

He nods, red eyes narrow for a moment at Lance as he speaks, gently having moved his blond bangs from his face.

"Yes she came in about an hour ago well it was still dark to help early, there are a lot of berries to be picked. Go on ahead. But Lance promise you won't eat any ok? And have fun!"

Lance quickly nods looking embarrassed to be singled out- but glad it was Dracul at the door he was always very nice to fer. 

"Y-Yes Sir!"

And with that Dracul steps to the side and allows them in.

Clair squeaking excitedly as she grabs Lance's hand and rushes in.

"Come on! Let's go find Mel!"

\-------->

Lance let out a laugh stumbling a bit as she drags fer along but despite that follows along happily.

Pressing onward though the bushes, and small herbs, mindful of their footsteps not wanting to harm any of the plants.

"Mel- Mel are you here?"

She calls out glancing around and listening for her friends voice.

Before long Melusine's stuttery voice sounds out from the many tall bushes of berries.

"U-uh C-Clair I-I'm here!"

"Ah, she's this way come on!"

Quickly dancing around the many plants she stops beside her friend- along with Lance, who's hand she was still holding.

"H-Hello L-Lance- u-um wh-why are you g-guys here do-don't you- don't you p-plan to h-hang out with y-your Grandfather...?"

Lance replies first-

"Yes- we do plan to but we wanted to help you collect some berries so you can have some free time too!"

Mel looks surprised blue green eyes widened abit.

"R-Really w-wow t-thanks y-you guys! W-Well g-go grab a-a basket a-and lets get t-to work!"

Clair nods. "Ok, be right back with them!"

Moving quickly though the plants again, she goes and picks up a basket- Lance not far behind to pick one up feralself.

She moves more slowly with the basket as she heads back towards her friend, a bit more refined out of habit for when their class comes to help the tenders of The Sky Peek out for a day.

Mel glanced towards her, and Clair smiles towards her.

"U-Uh w-well! UM."

Her face a bright red as she quickly focuses intently on picking the berries that were in front of her. 

Crystal blue eyes roll as she hummed, plucking oran and ginger berries.

"Take your time Mel."

Gently picking up more berries for her basket. "W...well I just- I wasn't expecting you or-or your cousin to- to be here today- I...I'm glad you are- YOU BOTH ARE! I mean of course- hahaha I just... you are so... caring for fer even when fe can be a bit... more then I can handle I-I do care about fer... and you- of course...!"

Clair must be staring at her awe struck, crystal eyes sparkling her mouth slightly a gap- berries hovering over the basket but not quite being put down into it.

"U-U M ANYWAYS. THESE B-BERRIES S-SURE DO NEED P-PICKING!"

Melusine moved a bit away towards another bush quickly but gently picking the berries off of it.

Clair barely contained a quiet happy squeak- clearing her throat she continued picking berries herself, smiling and humming softly nothing in practical. 

A voice sounded from behind her, clearing their throat.

"Ah Clair... I see you and Lance are here as well... you know whelps are not welcome here yes?"

"W-well M-Miss Bindy- um... you see we know Mel helps you out here- so-so we thought... we thought it'd be ok if- if we... we help her? I - I swear we only want to help- Right Lance!?"

Lance looks startled looking up, blushing a bit- he had been staring hungrily at the berries - but he hadn't eaten any.

Brown eyes look the two over, she gently fixes her deep blue hair pulling it back more into her ponytail.

"Well... I can see you both have been working hard- and even you Lance are being well behaved... I must say I am very proud of all of you- but I must insist that both of you return those baskets and head out. We do appreciate all the work you've done and I will make sure you both get something special today. Just make sure to ask me or Chumama ahead of time before you do this again."

Clair quickly nods. 

"Of course Ma'am! We're happy to help, have a good day- and see you soon Mel!"

Melusine simply let out a quiet meep, waving goodbye shyly to Clair before returning to picking berries.

Carrying her basket and motioning with her head for Lance to follow she heads back to where she got the basket, placing it next to the other filled ones. Lance doing so as well as fe glanced towards her with a sigh.

"That was a lot of work-"

Clair laughs nodding.

"Yeah I guess, but I'm sure its not nearly as hard work as your sword training right?"

"...I guess- but its a family day- we should be relaxing?"

"Well lets go find Grandfather and relax then!"

They walked together, heading back out towards the main roost where they were most likely to find their Grandfather.

"Race you there!" Lance cries out as fe dives into the water before Clair can even react.

"OH YEAH!" She shouts as she follows shortly after.

<--------

"Grandfather!" Clair wiggles against him, just relaxing beside him- Lance was on the opposite side of their grandfather, snuggled just as comfy against him.

"I must simply be blessed for my Grandchildren to simply wish to relax beside me on Family day, what has happened to my hot headed Clair, or my wild child Lance?"

Lance huffs looking embarrassed but happy as fe pretends to pout and look the other way- despite the fact he still leaned against fers Grandfathers side.

Clair giggled rolling her eyes.

"Grandfather- Please you're being ridiculous were still here. We helped out at The Sky Peek, so relaxing a bit is well deserved!"

His dark eyes widen a bit.

"Oh did you now..."

The Dragon Master's gaze looking towards Lance, who winched and quickly squeaks out.

"I was good honest! I really did help and only help- ask Bindy- she'll tell you!"

"I can vouch for fer too Grandfather- fe was well behaved!"

Clair says quickly in defence of her cousin.

Their Grandfather smiled looking proud and wrapping his arms around them both.

"That's great, I am very proud of you two and will happily await Bindy's report later today!"

A purring sound to her right told her that Lance was purring happily despite feralself.

But honestly she liked when fe purred she thought it was cute and sweet that fe felt comfortable and happy enough to purr.

"...So Grandfather- I have... have something important to ask you!"

Clair glances towards Lance for a moment who's eyes were shut and fe was still purring. Maybe fe had fallen asleep...? It wasn't odd for fer to fall asleep when they cuddled like this.

"...Yes Clair, what is it...?"

"Will... Will Lance be able to get a Dragon with me-"

Her eyes looked pleading, biting her lip as she shook, the thought of fer being held worried her greatly, Tybalt would obvious never let Lance hear the end of it and hold it over fer- and she just couldn't stand that thought.

He turned away from her, looking upward with a sigh.

"It is not up to me Clair not completely its up to Lance and how fe chooses to act. If fe is worthy fe will get a dragon, if not then we'll just wait till fe is ready to let fer have one."

Clair sighs and nods- knowing there was nothing she could say to protest- despite how much she wanted to shout at him and fight for her cousin.

"...Yes Grandfather I understand..."

His dark gold eyes glance back towards her and he smiles.

"Thats good, I'm glad you understand- I know its hard to hear- its hard for me to have to be the one to do it should the time come. I so very much want him to succeed."

"...Me to Grandfather..."

She mumbles quietly, gently leaning more into him pressing her head into his shoulder- his head gently touching hers.

"Rest now my child, we may all go sun bath after this nap. Does that sound good?"

"Mhmm... yeah... it does..."

She yawns, crystal blues eyes struggling to stay open but before long darkness consumes her.

=========================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it!  
So sorry it was posted so late, today was a busy day and I was unable to finish it until now!  
I hope you all have a good day!


	7. Shakey words; hot headed ideas

Melusine bites her lip, hands gently twisting her blue-black hair between her fingers as she sat cross legged around the higher up ledges of the cave farther away from the roost where the boys were training their sword play and swimming technique. 

"What's got you so round up so tightly today Mel?"

She can't stop herself from jumping and gasping for breath as she sputters out.

"C-Clair! P-Please d-don't sneak up o-on me like tha-that!"

Clair simply laughed, her crystal eyes shut as she does so, her hair still dripping from the swim here- her face beautifully sparkling in the light of the sun rock- Melusine's heart nearly skipped a beat at the thought of how amazing her friend was.

"N-Nothing- w...well just- just that... M-Miss M-Medusa is...is a bit late today..."

Her friend simply waves her hand.

"She's probably talking to her mate claim Dracul and you know it...!"

"L...Like... how T-Tybalt-"

Clair glares at her and Mel squeaks quickly sputtering out.

"I-I'm s-sorry I-I know you'd r-rather be- I MEAN- OH S-Sorry... Clair..."

Clair simply sighs and shakes her head, sitting down beside her and leaning against her.

The warmth of her body made Mel shiver, Clair was used to this reaction and didn't even bring it up... Not even to tease her like she'd normally do. She should have known better then to bring up that scum Tybalt... SHE'D make a much better mate then him- even that FERAL would, you can teach a feral not to be greedy but pride and claim goes to ones head and is much harder to shake.

Suddenly the sound of their teachers voice sounds out.

"Ah sorry I'm late today Class I was assisting Dracul with raising the sun. Something had gone wrong and it had taken a bit longer then normal- luckily nothing had gotten loose enough to cause us any danger huh?"

Vera of course spoke up.

"Wait you all let the boys train down there UNDER the sunrock well it had a risk of falling?"

"No of course not, there was never a risk of it falling my dear. But a few extra and new steel ropes never hurt anybody."

The class goes silent as they wait for Medusa to start their lessons.

"Alright class, let me hand you all these blank sheets and we'll practice our writing yes? Don't forget to sign your name at the top! And yes you too Chusi, being blind does not excuse you from learning to atleast write your name!"

Her long auburn hair flares behind her alongside her long cape as she hands paper out slowly to each student.

Chusi seemed embarrassed her dark face holding a tint of red to it as she shakingly held her hand for the paper. Orochi of course helps her and grabs a paper for her since their teacher had simply waited for her to try and grab it.

"You should have just handed it to her!"

Attor snapped out red eyes angry and a growl escaping their throat.

"Shush Attor! I'm sorry about them Miss Medusa!"

Orochi squeaks out submissively.

Medusa glared giving the last paper to Vera and gripping Attor's face tightly.

"Do we have a problem little Hydra?"

They snarled in her grasp, eyes filled with rebellion, but due to the pleading look on Orochi's face...

"No... ma'ma..."

She released the two headed child and smiles.

"Good! Now class start with writing your names and symbols at the top! Let me know when your done and we'll start the real writing lesson for the day!"

She heads to the front and sits down cross legged humming softly as she watches the students start writing.

Melusine sighed with relief to have been not scolded for her and Clair for being so close together when it wasn't roost time.

She stares at the paper and swallows, picking up the leaded feather and carefully starts to write her name and symbol on the thick paper.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

She can't stop herself from taking a peek towards Clair's, loving to see her best friends writing, the thick lines and sharp contrast to her own writing always made her admire her friends strong will more.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Quickly glancing back at her own paper, her face heating up against her will as she forced herself to take even breathes. 

"Alright Class, I see all of you have finished this very simple task. Let's start with our actual lesson now shall we? Write what I am saying yes, think of it practice for when you may need to write reports for The Dragon's Master."

She takes a breath.

"Today well assisting lifting the sunning rock, a few of the ropes looked as if they may give. We paused the lifting process and replaced them swiftly. Though it caused a slight lateness in the rising of the sun rock it ensured the safety of the den. Class and writing lessons began swiftly, though some minor disobedience from Attor C| ,('), but class began swiftly after that. Though I can see some rather troubling behaviour from a few of other students I will speak to you about later."

Pausing she watches a few of the students still writing, including Clair. She hums softly as she waits and claps her hand as they finished.

"There we go! See thats how you make a report! I hope this information was helpful to understand on how I take notes at the end of class and how the den monitors everyone's actions! Now pass your papers to the front and to me!" 

She holds her hands out watching as the papers get passed upward and then handed to her.

Melusine bit her lip as her hand shook with all the papers in her hands as she passed them towards her teacher. Clair gave her a wink as she does so as well and finally all the papers were collected. 

"Clair. please move more appropriately into your spot you are much to close to Melusine."

Clair eyes widen for a second but she stares down at her lap glaring.

"...No!"

"What did you just say to me whelpling."

"I...I said. NO!"

She snapped out, crystal blue eyes determined.

"...It's chilly today due to the late rising of the sun, I am staying near my friend for warmth, its not as if our clothes are cold protecting for our arms and hands!"

Medusa stared at her eyes filled with rage though she sighs and calms herself.

"Hm, I see... well... I suppose that is fine- but I will have to speak to your Grandfather about this."

Clair swallows beside Melusine, who looks at her with awe and shock.

Medusa sighs. "Well, I suppose we can start our next lesson... I'll get more papers and return swiftly." Their teacher stands and starts to walk towards where she kept the supplies, giving them time to talk.

Vera and Attor were speaking along with Orochi and Chusi, but Mel's focus was completely on Clair.

"CLAIR! - you- why'd you do that- you got in trouble- w-why would you do that?"

"...Well I mean- you- you just feel extra cold today dummy I'm not gonna let you freeze, what else are best friends for!"

She can't stop herself from blushing, her blue green eyes burning with tears she refused to let drip down her face or risk more questions from their teacher. She knew this likely wasn't the real reason Clair fought to stay close to her... Maybe she liked her back, or maybe it was just her way of rebelling against the den's strictness- or perhaps just to protect her own pride. Ether way it inspired Melusine and she can't stop herself from pressing against her friend more and nuzzling into her neck with a happy giggle- which Clair did back giggling with her.

Though now a sharp voice snapped out behind them.

"CLAIR. MELUSINE. WHAT ARE YOU TOO DOING! -here take these pass them around-." Medusa shoves the papers into Vera's arms as she stomps towards the two girls and tore them apart. "Thats it. Clair come with me- You too Melusine."

Melusine paled, her whole body shaking and tears instantly start to leap from her arms as she hiccuped.

"I-I'm so-sorry m-miss p-p-please I-it won't e-ever happen again- pl-lease I-I"

"Shush no buts your-"

Clair spoke up quickly getting to her feet.

"NO! She didn't do anything wrong I forced myself on her- and I tickled her thats why she was giggling!"

Medusa's eyes widen in disgust.

"Distasteful- what a - You're Grandfather is gonna be very upset with you young lady. You already have a mate chosen for you and let alone that you choice to do this with a FEMALE."

Clair huffs, crystal eyes narrowed.

"...I can't help how I feel Ma'am."

"You will learn to or ELSE."

Gripping Clair's arm Melusine watches her friend get dragged away- unable to stop sobbing and shaking- she can feel the other classmates quickly move in around her and attempt to comfort her. Though they keep a decent distance so not to get in trouble ether. Gentle pats on the shoulder and back rubs.

"Hey- it'll be ok Mel- we know Clair was just trying to protect you-"

"Clair's tough she'll be ok!"

"Master is her Grandfather I'm sure he'll be easier on her then he is with the Feral!"

But that only made Melusine sob harder- her shaking was so bad she wasn't even able to stand up and flee the class's attempts to comfort her.

Finally Orochi spoke up.

"I'm going to take her to the healing springs! Attor help me ok?"

"No problems, Sis we'll make sure you'll be ok alright?"

And with that the two headed child scoops their sister into their arms and carries her sprinting down the road and letting her press and sob into their shirt.

"i'mso-I'mrry!"

She sobbingly sputtered out her voice choked and hysterical. How could she have let this happen- she should have pushed Clair away- but her warmth beside her had made her feel so safe- so almost confidant...! How could she have let Clair take the fall for her own failure of self control!

"It's ok Mel- it's ok, just calm down- we understand. Just breath we're almost there!"

It was a rough journey carrying her over the rocky and tortuous trails to the healing spring that wasn't by water.

Of course guarding the way today was Nixs... His green eyes narrowed suspiciously at the hysterically sobbing girl in the two headed tamers arms.

"...Why are you here- and what's with her."

His voice sharp and territorial, protective.

"S-She's- she needs to- to go in the s-springs p-please!"

Orochi gets out but he shook under the dangerous gaze Nixs gave them.

Attor glared right back defensively.

"Do you think this spring is for games. No she is not injuried. She'll live get lost before I decide to punish you all myself."

Attor of course speaks out.

"NO! T-Take her in there o-or I'll fight you so WE can do it!"

Green eyes blink in surprise but Nixs simply laughs. "Oh a tough guy are we, one of you two headed freaks always are. Fine hand her here... I'll make sure she gets in the spring."

Orochi hesitates refusing to move his hand off of his sister despite their trembling, they didn't trust Nixs one BIT.

Attor didn't ether holding her more tightly to protect her should the older draconid reach out for her.

"...I said. Hand her over. Now."

They shake their heads.

"No! W-We can bring her in and then w-we'll leave right a-away promise- we're- we're Bindy and Chumana's apprentices anyways!"

Orochi states out matter of factly- despite the way their voice struggled.

Nixs leaps at them- Orochi lets out a terrified cry- losing their grip on their sister in favour to cover their own face in terror.

Attor does not- barely keeping Melusine from hitting the ground- who was still sobbing and mumbling hysterically her trembling had gotten even worse as soon as Orochi had let go of her.

"STOP - NO LET HER GO!"

Attor hissed out as Nixs grips her legs and tries to pull her free- she starts screaming unable to stop the sound wailing hysterically- but Nixs leaps atop them, pinning them down and forcing her face into the their chest to muffle the sound to not attract attention.

Orochi goes to cry out next but the older tamer quickly slams them by the neck to stun them, without meaning to Attor's grip loosens as they choke for breath shaking angrily as Nixs takes her from their arms and kicks them harshly in their side- keeping her against his own chest so her screams were still muffled.

She couldn't see. Her heart pounding, her siblings pained moans and her own muffled sobbed screams all she can hear as she was carried off- she tried scratching, biting as awkwardly as she can and even... she hated to admit this... pissing on him, the terror had been to much and she couldn't hold it...

She felt disgusting ashamed- what was he going to do to her. Her screams going quiet he finally lets her get a breath of fresh air as he hissed at her.

"Disgusting Hydra... Atleast your semi-pretty even only have one head. You know you're mine right. So behave. And I might even let you dip in the healing spring after."

"After what... Nixs...?"

Another voice sounded behind her- it was Bindy!

"Ah! Bindy! Nothing- nothing- I was just... bringing her to the spring now..."

Brown eyes look rage filled as she holds her arms out for Melusine, whom he begrudgingly hands her.

"thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

She sobbed quietly into her Mentor and adoptive Mother's chest, she gently rubbed her back as she carried her over towards the spring, making sure Nixs had gone back to his post. Which he had and gently undressed her and placed her in the warm waters of the spring.

"Chumana is coming here in a moment- who borught you here it wasn't Nixs was it?"

"N...No! It... it was- my... it was my siblings-"

"Are they ok?"

"H-HE K-KICKED- HE- HE HURT- THEY... just... -protect... me!"

She hiccuped out.

"Shush shush... Mel its ok... shush... I'll go get them too ok, you can tell Chumana what happened ok well I make sure their ok."

"O-Ok..."

And with that Bindy left Melusine hiccupping in the warm comforting waters of the healing spring... She tried to let herself relax but she just couldn't- she could see Bindy carrying her siblings into a different spring and undressing them too- though she can see how they fought to do it themselves. She looked away respecting their privacy as Chumana dips her feet into the water and gently pats her head.

Sniffing she mumbles.

"hi aunt chu..."

"Hello Melusine... now what happened- did Nixs hurt you, did something happen in class?"

"...N-No, a...and I got... Clair... in trouble I... she-"

"Shush shush I know baby girl I know... It's not your fault you are young and your feelings are still so strong... You will learn to over come it much as me and your Mother have..."

Her voice lowers her red eyes honest. 

"We had the same problem with our closest friends when we were your age."

"R-Really w-...were they...."

"Yes... they were."

She smooches her on the top of her head gently. Just gently petting her head and humming letting her adopted niece relax against her even as she still hiccupped occasionally. 

"I...I'm s-sorry I... i'm so... that.... that I cause... that... trouble happens with me... so - so often..."

"Melusine. Never apologize about this, you are not the one who has caused it to happen and even if you are you never meant ill-intent ok? You are a sweet kind and loving Draconid... Our culture can be tough on ones like you. But remember me and your Mother will always be here to protect you and your siblings..."

"...t...thank you..."

"Rest now dear... close your eyes and just relax... I will make sure you do not get in trouble for missing the rest of class- and- oh yes Bindy?"

"I am worried..."

"About what Sister?"

Melusine peeks one of her blue green eyes open trying to hear what the two sisters were whispering about but... she can not make out what they were saying. She quickly closed her eyes again when she saw Bindy giving her a sharp but kind look.

"Do not worry Mel, your siblings are fine- it is another matter all together nothing to worry you about alright dear?"

"Y...Yes... M-mother..."

"You'll be able to watch all of them yes well I go speak with The Dragon Master?"

Chumana nods gently scratching Melusine's chin who happily squeaks at the loving touch.

"Of course Sister, go quickly I will miss your presence dearly until your return!"

"Oh you are so overdramatic I will return quickly."

Bindy gently peeks her sisters cheek and walks out of the warm sandy place that was the healing springs.

"...wh-wha...t w-were y-you talk-"

"Really Mel, its nothing to worry about, but if It will put your mind at ease we are simply attempting to help lighten Clair's punishment.

Melusine nods softly allowing herself to finally drift into sleep. She was so tired from today, she just prayed her siblings and Clair would both be ok, she promised herself as she drifted off that she wouldn't cause ether of them anymore trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm trying to expand The Den a bit, show you all more places and more of the culture and characters that make it a really interesting place!  
I hope you all have a good day!


	8. Juliet and... Melsuline?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry that this is late I wasn't feeling good for awhile and hadn't the time to finish this chapter. I hope you all enjoy. So sorry for the late upload and that it's a bit shorter then the other chapters.   
Btw I'm thinking of changing Lance's eye color to silver because of Let's Go Eevee \ Pikachu because ahhh he look so cool! What do you guys think? [v] have done <-  
I'm quite happy with it so I've updated the Important Info quite a bit, along with newly introduced characters such as Nixs and Mixs and some info on The Dragon Master.

Silver eyes stare at the nasty marks that littered Clair's arms... Fe could only image how her back looked. Fers heart pounded in fers chest as fe stumbled to a halt.

"C...Clair-"

Fers voice catching hesitantly as fe realized that Clair wasn't alone... Melsuline was pressed against her sobbing hysterically into her friends shoulder- apologizing over and over again as Clair continued to tell her. That it's ok, that she wasn't mad- that everything was fine.

Clair's crystal blue eyes hardened for a moment but only for one, her expression softens a bit as she sighs.

"Oh, its just you cousin... What do you need?"

Lance's mouth hung open as fe bit fers lip, fiddling with fers red jacket nervously.

"...w...well... um- I heard... heard that... Grandfather-... he-"

"...I'm fine Lance no worries, sit down with us ok...?"

Fe nodded quickly scrambling to sit near them and join in the cuddle, purring at the warmth.

"...he didn't hurt Mel did he-"

"No no don't worry, she's fine-"

"n-NO IT-IT'S NOT! I...I DESERVED IT T-TOO! c-clair... I-i'm s-s-so sorry!"

"Don't be sorry stupid... you're the best fri.... best mate... I could have ever had- just... fate has a different plan... But don't worry you know me Mel, we'll figure things out... I promise!"

Lance must have looked shocked because fe's silver eyes blinked like fe'd heard them wrong.

"...wait- mates...?"

Suddenly all the little glances they shot each other, all the times fe caught them sitting a bit too closely more often then normal, even when it was warmer... Flashed in fers mind. Shocked fe hadn't noticed until now they reminded fer of fers dragon parents...! Mates... It all made sense!

"I-I get it! b...but you're mate claim Ty-"

"Lance please don't- please don't..."

Crystal eyes begging as water filled them she shook a little and Mel clang to her tighter. Lance did as well. Fe was a bit taken aback, fe'd always thought Tybalt and Clair were close, they had similar personalities and have even ganged up on fer before, it had never clicked that it was due to the pressures of those around them for her to get along with him...

Fe and Melsuline would protect her from that... Prideful Tybalt. One way or another. 

\--------------------------------------------

"Lance..."

Fers grandfather's scolding voice made fer flinch, slowly fe turned around facing his yellow gaze...

"Yes Grandfather...?"

Fe spoke carefully, keeping fers voice even.

"You aren't in trouble yet."

"...Yet?"

"Why did you sneak away from you're classmates a few hours ago...?"

Fe looks guilty, rubbing fers arm.

"...I...I heard you- um... so I went to check on Clair, I-I'm sorry I should have said something I was just-"

"Worried..." 

Fers Grandfather simply sighed and gently touched Lance's shoulder.

"It's alright. I'll let it be, I'm glad you care for your Cousin so, she can be a handful much like yourself so its good you both look out for eachother. Now get back to class, I will go check on her."

Lance nods though fe paused and quickly says. 

"Please don't be angry with them Mel is there with her- its... its not their fault."

Fers Grandfather said nothing and was already walking off, Lance sighed silver eyes staring at the floor tears burning fers eyes though fe quickly wiped them away taking a deep breath.

\-----------------------------------

Soaked brown-red hair sat blocking stern yellow eyes as he moved his hair from his face.

"Lance..."

Sensei's voice was low and scary. Silver eyes widen in fear as fe stutters out an apology.

"I-I'm s-so sorry Master Ryuu p-please I just- I just got excited f-for swimming lessons!"

Master Ryuu simply huffs, gently pressing his hair back against his head so he can see his wild student.

"...It's fine Lance, as you said we're doing swimming lessons but please learn some restraint..."

The annoyance to his tone was obvious and Lance can feel a blush cross fers face, fers face sinking a bit deeper in the water to hide this fact.

Fe can see Tybalt and a few others quietly laughing at fers misfortune as they take off their capes and slide into the water calmly.

Red-brown eyes lock with silver and Lance can't stop feralself from flinching a bit as the slightly older tamer swam towards fer, long white hair pulled high to avoid it from getting completely soaked right away.

Master Ryuu seemingly busy helping Jón and Sky dip their feet into the water, the Ljos descended Tamer's green eyes wide with fear well Jón's grey hair blocked his red eyes from view as he stubbornly stared at the water.

"So Feral, yeh ever gonna just give up with all this. It's so obvious you're unfit to be anything but my pet. So what do you say?"

Silver eyes narrow as fe growls a response out, gently circling Tylbalt, who didn't looked fazed by the draconic behaviour.

"...What do- do you think- FERAL-!"

Fe snapped out, somewhat surprised by fers own shout, fers shoulders twitching upward a bit as fe hissed between fers teeth.

"-Stupid-!"

Tybalt looked annoyed, red-brown eyes looking disgusted.

"You're gonna pay for that one Feral! I am nothing like you, you greedy, selfish, needy thing!"

Leaping forward Lance tried to press Tybalt under the water- knowing fully well that the older Tamer couldn't hold his breath as well as fe could.

White hair spread out wildly about under the water even with it pulled back- Lance gripping it and pulling it as fe kicked him down- Tybalt struggling under the surface eyes wide in shock and rage.

Bubbles burst from his mouth as he shouts under the water trying to knock Lance off of him, the two continued trading bites, scratches and kicks. Tybalt knew he was at a disadvantage and tried every underhand trick he could to free himself.

Lance refused mercy, when had fe ever been shown it? Fers teeth graze Tybalts neck just missing as someone yanks fer back- It was Master Ryuu who was quickly helping Tybalt to the surface.

Rage simmered inside Lance's soul, he deserved this- to drown. to die. So Clair and Melsuline could be happy- so fe could finally be free from being forced to 'grovel' to the older student.

Quickly allowing the darkness of the water to take fer, fe swims outward into the freezing inky black water. Hiding for now was fe's best chance, let things calm down some...

As fe's pushing onward though the water, familiar blue and white scales appear next to fer, swimming loyally next to fer.

Of course it was fers half brother Vari, they must have heard the commotion and came to check on fer.

Silver eyes don't glance towards fers dragon sibling though, simply continuing to stare into the inky void of icy water as they squeeze their way though the narrow tunnel to their hidden roost.


	9. Tybalt's fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter- and for a nice bonus for reading this chapter.  
Here's a small look on how I set up chapters.  
Chapter notes:  
MC: Tybalt  
Chapter goal: Learn more of Tybalt and his friends, along with more in-depth of the male side of The Den and see how he deals with nearly being drown by Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter, I quite enjoyed writing it.  
If you see any mistakes please let me know in the comments!

The sound of sputtered coughing and gasps for breathes, red eyes dulled with shock laying curled up shaking numb from the icy water and spitting water from his lungs.

"Tybalt, are you alright?"

Master Ryuu's hand gently rubbing his back to help him breathe.

"I-I'm ffine!"

He hisses out pushing away from his Sensei's touch.

White hair plastered against his face as he winched at the pain aching his shoulder- still spitting out the last of the water, nearly biting his Sensei's hand as he reached out to touch him again.

"I-I SAID I'M FINE!"

Winching Red eyes staring downward now, that had been horribly feral like of him- though he was sure Master Ryuu would understand he nearly died after all!

He swayed to his feet and quickly walked to the other end of the roost, sitting legs crossed and staring at his knees... What would his parents say? They were going to be disgusted that the Feral had overpowered him- how had he let that happen- how had he let his guard down around IT...

Tears burned his eyes as he sniffed- struggling to keep himself together- trembling as he grabbed his head- winching as his hand reached up and touched at the nape of his neck and shoulder...

No... NONONONONO!

A sound, mournfully escaping from him...

The Feral... Had marked him...

His breathing sharp and unsteady his face red with shame- the world spinning dark spots filling his vision and then...  
Silence.  
\--------------

Brown red eyes blink open slowly, a weak groan escaping him the feeling of warm water gently lapping against him- His whole body tensed at the feel of hands gently holding him up- hissing he goes to push away.

"Relax Tybalt it's only me-"

Her voice was soft, familiar... Bindy... One of the healing springs caretakers, he's met with her and her sister many times- occasionally they're adopted kids even helped out, though he was relieved to see it was just the her.

"Is it... is... it's... still there... isn't it?"

Tybalt spoke hesitantly, it was rare for him to do so, the way he spoke so quietly as well- Bindy can't help but gently lay her chin onto his head and speak gently.

He flinched at her touch, but did his best to relax, knowing she meant no harm and he was no longer in danger here.

"I'm assuming you have not learned much on... the process of Marking and how it may effect you...?"

Bindy spoke carefully as though she worried to set him off, knowing very well how hot-headed the Goshver youths can be, especially Tybalt and his pure-blooded family.

He hissed, shaking his face turning a slight shade of red with distaste and shame.

"I-I know that it... it makes me essentially his and its not something you're supposed to do to someone outside of you're mate claim..."

She nods slowly brown eyes looking almost... pitying.

He couldn't stand her expression it hurt more then the way the mark throbbed.

"Don't look at me like that- I-I don't need it or want it! ...please... just tell me about it..."

"Right. Of course, well... First things first it will likely take sometime to heal, and even afterwards you may experience... Odd episodes of pain perhaps similar to the kind the one who gave it to you is feeling... so hunger, punishments, freezerburns... the likes..."

"great- great Luego forbid I'm screwed- I am so screwed- whataretheygoingtosay-whatamIsupposedtotellmyparents-Bindy- Bindy please- I -I can't _tell_ them!?"

That pitying expression won't leave her face- he cannot stand it- shoving himself deeper into the water he lets himself sink into the water enough to cover the mark hissing out.

"Stop that- just- just help me hide it ok! Please I can't stand you looking at me like that- I-I do not **need** it! It does not help me!?"

She clears her throat, standing up she sighs.

"I can go make you some more neck covering clothes? Would that work?"

Tybalt frowns, scratching at the burning mark on his neck.

"...Y-Yeah that- that can work- thanks..."

He mumbles out, face turning red again as he sinks a bit deeper in the water to hide the fact.

Bindy shoots him a simple smile, blue hair swaying lightly as she turned away to get started, picking up his jumpsuit she had folded neatly on the ground and walking in the direction he assumed where she kept her sewing equipment.

Suddenly familiar black hair, and green-blue eyes are staring at him curiously from the edge of the healing springs- quietly cursing the deity that had given him his odd white hair.

"What do you want Mel!?"

He snapped out annoyedly- careful to keep his neck hidden by the water.

"OH! u-uh- um... w...well... uh... just that- um... why are- what are you- I mean you're in the springs- I heard something happened during swimming- I just... are um... you ok?"

Brown-red eyes narrow in annoyance, his teeth bared angrily but only for a moment- quickly sinking himself back into the water hoping she hadn't noticed anything.

"...yeah- yeah I'm... I'm fine-"

"c...can I... um...ask...whathappened- I'MSORRYCLAIR'SJUSTWORRIED!"

She stuttered out quickly hiding behind her hair shyly as she gently pet at it for comfort.

"...Clair... was worried for me?"

He couldn't stop the surprised tone to his voice.

Quickly Melusine nods her head.

"Yes o-of course wha-why wouldn't she!? - um... so... is it... um ok to um...-"

She continued to gently play with her long black hair, eyes still blocked by her bangs.

"...hm, well... it was just- some water sparing went a bit uh... wrong... I guess- yeah..."

"Was it... Was it Lance?"

The hesitant and almost worried way she asked that suddenly reminded him that SHE was friends with that Feral- so was Clair - that thing was her cousin after all... They hadn't been worried about him- NO all they cared about was if fe was ok!?

Struggling to keep himself together he finally says.

"...It was- has fe come back yet?"

Melusine shook her head, that worried expression still on her face and yet- AND YET-

His whole body shook with rage and grief and the _Mark_ was **BURNING**, brown red eyes slam shut as he lets out a roar leaping out of the water in just his black boxers and pouncing atop her- she letting out a pathetic cry before whimpering barely understandable apologies.

"Sorry- SORRY!? LOOK AT ME- YOU WORRY FOR THAT- THAT THING OVER-"

His voice catches as he sees her eyes staring at the Mark with pity. She knew. Of course she knew what it meant- she was learning about- she'd tell everyone- that he was that filthy Feral's no- NO. He refused to let that happen. His mind to filled with emotion, with pain, with wild fear he can't contain.

His teeth ready to bite her neck- to silence her pathetic sobbing when something tackled him off of her.

"Leave our Sister alone!"

It was Orochi and Attor who's red and green eyes glare with rage holding him down with their arms, the two headed Hydra was surprisingly strong for one who hasn't learned the roles of combat yet...

Orochi's face held fear but a look of seriousness to it that he'd never seen on him before, and Attor was fuming a look of such anger, it was something that shocked Tybalt to his core, that made him instantly shrink himself down curling into himself a bit, even showing the Mark off to try and gain some sort of pity from them-

Orochi of course looked shocked quickly hissing out.

"Attor- calm down a bit- look... You remember what Mother and Auntie said?"

Red eyes didn't seem to release their rage though they huff.

"...Yes... I do... Get back in the spring you deceiver!"

Tybalt's face went pale, tears burned his eyes and he just wanted to cry- to beg them not to tell anyone but he didn't know them- not like he somewhat knew Mel- he wasn't sure they'd listen.

Hesitantly he stayed on his hands and knees and pathetically slide himself into the water- feeling disgusting, wild and unhinged... A deceiver... that's what his clanmates will think- thats what his no... his parents would think worse- and Clair... Clair would be disgusted- he was no longer pure for her...

"...imsorry..."

He finally mumbled out to them, pressing himself to nearly be completely submerged- just his eyes and nose sticking out of the water now. He hated having to apologize- he hated being blamed for this, like it was his fault- his choice- his WORTH suddenly less then- as if that Feral was somehow better then him!?

Orochi's gaze was filled with pity but Attor didn't even give him a second glance as they gently helped Mel calm down from her pathetic sobbing- carrying her off in the direction he'd seen Bindy go off too...

This was it wasn't it... The end of his life, even if The Den didn't punish him, the looks and whispers from the others - the disowning from his parents...

He screamed- the water bubbling from the sound-

What was he going to do!?

Getting rid of that Feral was the first thing on his list... Second was make sure everyone knew that Clair was still his- that he was still Tybalt, the strong pure-blooded Goshver decent.

And one way or another... 

He'd make sure that Feral paid for what fe'd done...

Even if The Den didn't do anything, he'd find a way to serve justice himself.

=================================


	10. Tybalt's Fury pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guess who's finally got around to posting the next chapter! This guy! Anyways, this is still a rather rough draft of the chapter but I thought I'd share it now and fix any mistakes later. If you see any just post a comment and point it out, thank you so much if you take the time to do so- and I hope you enjoy!

The sounds of Fearow cawing and the light sound of moving water filled his ears as sun the blinded his red-brown eyes which squinted harshly in the light.

A tall figure stood semi-blocking it, long blue hair with white streaks dangled down partly blocking her face as red brown eyes narrow. She had on her usual apparel black and blue jumpsuit with no sleeves, blue boots and a long cape matching her jumpsuit, blue scales covering her arms protecting her from any chill from the outside air.

"My hatchling, what is this I heard something happened with that Feral thing... and what is with the change in your clothes..."

She stalks around him, her nose flaring as she sniffs at him, suspiciousness clear in her expression.

"...Why is Fers scent mixed with yours... what happened- what did fe do to you?"

"N-Nothing M-Mama please-"

"Silence Whelp."

He winches, glancing at the ground though her nails dig into his cheeks and force him to look up.

"Lower your collar."

He pales but shaking hands slowly reach towards his neck and gently pull the dark fabric down and away from his neck.

"...hm. Lower."

"W-wha-"

The look she sent him nearly made him squeak the intensity of her expression made his heart hammer in his chest, sweat dripped down his face as he exposed his shoulder... and... the mark...

She grips his arm and drags him out into the light letting out a growled call with a stomp of her feet, not long something long and terrifying bursts from the water. Red and white scales glimmer in the sun red eyes narrow at the small Tamers infront of him, The dragon lowers itself it's large eyes never leaving them as he growls questioningly on why his mate had called him.

She growls back looking annoyed and Tybalt covers his ears- she rips his hands from them and growls at him.

"Listen when you're Father speaks Deceiver! With the Feral of all things- I should have noticed sooner- ugh." She huffs obviously unhappy and frustrated.

The Goshver's eyes widen a bit and snarls opening its usually wide mouth even wider and taking a breathe.

"Mama- Azure please!"

Tybalt tries to beg but she does not hear any of it- having already retreated back to the safety of the Den. He backs up- but his Father's tail slams onto the shore blocking the only way back inside- the only way he could escape...

He drops to his knees barely containing a sob.

"F-Father p-please please I-I'm so sorry- please- please!"

He tries to beg but The Dragon does not waver as he roars flinging Tybalt back and into the cave wall- his ears ringing and agony slamming his back as he slide down it- His Father's tail sliding back into the water and he can feel his hot breathe against his face before just like that, like always he was gone back under the water's surface...

Weakly he tries to stand up, but his limbs shake and give out slumping him against the wall, glancing to his side he can see his Mother approaching his vision struggling to stay focused but blackness was slowing encroaching and overtaking it and as he feels her gently scoop him into her arms everything goes silent even the ringing in his ears.

\--->

Groaning Tybalt sat up slowly, rubbing at his eyes. The mark burned and his back ached glancing around The roost was dark- snoring and general sounds of sleep echoed around him, usually his Mother would sleep beside him but he found himself alone even somewhat apart from his clan mates... They knew...

Laying back down he closes his eyes, but as he does something moves in the corner of his eyes, glancing towards the source... It was that feral... What was fe doing up and about...? He watches fer sink into the water and he can't stop the smile the cracks his face...

This was exactly what he need to do, all he had to do was stalk that feral and figure out what fe was up too... Though, the ache in his back and the mark told him it'd be much to risky to try something like that yet- no way he'd be able to avoid detection tonight...

But as he closed his eyes, he felt hope for his status and no chance that Feral would stand in his way of Clair ever again. Things would be ok, and he'd make sure of it.

Master Ryuu's voice snaps him out of this thoughts of last night.

"Tybalt! Spar with Fánir-"

Tybalt looks confused, red-brown eyes narrowed as he dusts off his short cape.

"But... Master Ryuu-"

"No. Buts, assist Fánir with their sparring."

Grumbling Tybalt approaches the white curly haired Bómullfug decent tamer, who's pink eyes look scared, Tybalt takes a breathe and tries to be calm instead of seeming so annoyed.

"...So... what do you need help on?"

He jumps trembling a bit sacredly and Tybalt can't help but tilt his head a bit.

"I don't bite, much." He joked lightly, doing his best to give a smile, he had to show them he had things under control- no matter how much this hurt his pride.

"...I won't hurt you, we can practice on the dummy's if you'd like at first...?" He shrugs uncaringly, red-brown eyes seemingly bored.

Shyly Fánir nods his head.

"Y-Yeah that- that'd be nice- t-thank you Tybalt- um... I... uh wasn't expecting you to be so-"

"...So nice? I know I seem a bit... scary, I just get caught up when I spar with others its... a good way to learn about eachother and when someone is just as excited as you it tends to make me a bit rash. I'm working on it thought."

He picks up his wooden sword heading for the dummy and swinging- when he turns his head a bit he seems startled by the fact that Fánir had seemingly been speaking since he'd started practicing and he hesitantly says.

"Sorry- I must have lost focus wha...what was that?"

"...I-I just um was saying t-that I'm s-still trying to get down the basic uh... forms- ha I-I know pathetic r-right? M-Maybe sword p-play isn't my thing?" He shrugs hopelessly.

Tybalt shook his head. "I suppose that could be the case, still important you know the basics though, for your and The Den's safety."

Fánir nods, hesitantly taking a quivering stance before swinging the wooden blade at the dummy.

Tybalt watches closely- gently reaching out and stopping his partner and fixing his posture on occasion or showing off a better spot to swing at.

Tybalt wasn't sure how long they'd been doing this for but he jumps when someone touches his shoulder and he spins around swinging his blade out of impulse luckily Master Ryuu caught it and glared.

Paling Tybalt sputters.

"M-Master R-Ryuu I-I'm sorry y-you startled me-"

Much to his surprise the older tamer simply laughs, yellow eyes seemingly knowing.

"It is fine, it's lunch time you two should go grab some food. We'll meet back here after for-" He seems hesitant as he looks towards Tybalt.

"Swimming lessons, eh you can... skip out on it if you'd like Tybalt-"

"WHY- So that FERAL can go swimming instead- why am I being punished- it's not my-"

"Tybalt, you will abide by your Seniors stances and our culture or else." His teachers gaze was terrifying and hard, he finds himself swallowing and lowering his head a bit submissively- something he'd never felt the need to do before... Everything was all wrong...

"...sorry sensei..."

Fánir grabs his arm quickly saying.

"W-well Sensei w-we're going to go eat now- c-come on Tybalt!"

He blinks surprised at the curly haired boy, who glances back and smiles shyly towards him.

"...you didn't have to do that- i... can handle it!"

"w-well I mean o-of c-course you're T-Tybalt a-after all but... y-you don't d-deserve it a-atleast I don't think so- s-some o-old rule s-shouldn't r-ruin y-your whole life?" He simply shrugs as he walks up towards the the orange haired tamer who was handing out food- wait was that.

"David... I thought you usually watch the Sun-Rock?"

Tybalt's voice was curious though he winches a bit when he sees the way the Ljos tamer glares at him.

"...Hm, Tybalt. And yes usually I am. But Aron and the others have it under control, and its nice to help in other ways on occasion."

Tybalt simply nods, knowing not to keep speaking just from that previous look, he was hand a tray with some Skelfiskur meat quick to start heading for a table- instinctively he heads for Jón and Ragnar's table- Jón simply growls at him before continuing to eat his meal and Ragnar gives him a shrug and continues to talk to Jón.

"So as I was saying I'm more then happy to help you get used to the water..."

Tybalt turns away from them and quickly heads for an empty table- the one The Feral usually sat at when Clair and her friends didn't want fe with them... But that didn't happen anymore...

"H-Hey m-me too!"

A tray sat down infront of him and Tybalt blinked, fixing his white hair to be more out of his own face.

"..Eh... you don't have to sit with me you know Fánir I don't need you or anyones pity."

He raises his hands defensively.

"H-hey j-just cause w-we weren't c-close before d-doesn't mean I-I'm pitying you- Y-You w-were nice d-during um... lessons s-so I thought we could hang out a-a bit?"

Red-brown eyes narrow into pink, as if searching for anything out of place before begrudgingly sighing.

"...yeah...yeah sorry..."

He takes a bite into the skelfiskur meat and purred, it was chewy and savory, Karp had a toughness to it which was good in its own right but wasn't nearly as flavourful as Skelfiskur.

"So... um... would you- uh... be willing to mentor a bit...?"

Tybalt blinks tilting his head to the side, eyebrow raised as he takes another bite of his lunch shrugging.

"Sure, I don't got much else to do currently so... yeah."

Fánir's face lights up, pink eyes sparkling with joy as he grins, gently blowing his curly hair out of his face after having nodded excitedly.

"Thank you Tybalt!"

Blushing Tybalt glanced down at his food mumbling.

"yeah... yeah- just eat your lunch we can do more sword training instead of swimming lessons anyways, I want to stay away from that Feral for a bit..."

His new friend hums happily letting out an excited sound before continuing to eat his food.

Tybalt took note of helping other students more often, it made him feel better, he takes a sip of the mint tea on his tray, allowing it to help him relax- it soothed the slight throbbing The Mark had been giving him even.

Glancing behind himself as he takes another sip of the tea, his gaze locks on Lance.

Who was laughing lightly alongside Clair and Melusine, fers face grimy due to the way fe stuffed food into fers mouth- and rage slammed him- the way they acted as if nothing had happened... Everything! Had! Happened!

He quickly turns back around and was a bit surprised to see Fánir waving his hands around.

"Dude- I was talking to you did you hear me??"

Blinking Tybalt answers honestly as he rubs the back of his neck well placing his cup down.

"I... well... I didn't- sorry... I think my Father used hyper voice on me and uh... my hears been a bit messed up since then... I-I can hear you when I'm looking at you though- but when I turn away its... barely even background noise...?"

He shrugs and shakes his head, a look of sad frustration clear on his face as he rubs his face.

Fánir smiles nervously mumbles out. "W-Well my... um my Mother is Deaf so... so I know some uh signs I can show you? B-Besides it... could come in handy one day yeh know?"

Tybalt simply nods. "Sure... sure that could be nice... thanks..."

But just like that his gaze turns back towards that Feral, anger and shame slamming him as he grits his teeth and grips his cape tightly wrapping it more around himself.

He knew what he had to do. He had to figure out why that Feral was sneaking out at night, and then to get him in trouble... It'd be easy. Though he knew he'd need proof, no one would easily believe a deceiver after all...

But he felt hope stirring in his gut, and with Fánir helping him get adjusted with his hearing loss and allowing him to befriend him even- he was sure things would work out.

\---->

Tybalt lay still, no one even noticed the fact he'd moved away from the huddled pile of other Tamers, that he lay curled up barely covered by his short cape alone.

The sound of water splashing sent him into motion- scrambling towards the water and sliding in from his belly he takes a deep breathe and presses on under the water.

He focused his eyes on the dark red hair and did his best to not get himself spotted- a slender figure swimming beside The Feral- a dragon...? Vari perhaps?

He frowns but he'd never dived this deep before- frustrated he swam back up and gasps for breathe. The Den's water was deeper then he'd ever thought really. He'd have to work on his lung endurance from now on. Swimming back to The Roost he pulls himself onto land and shakes off, doing his best to squeeze any excess water out of his long white hair before crawling back to his cape and covering up, shivering.

That Feral was hanging out with a Dragon, and it'd be easy enough to convince them, though he'd need a better look at the dragon to be sure it was the Vari he thought it was.

Though he was sure it had to be one of the starter Vari, he was quite sure Lance's adoptive Dragon parents had a vari offspring that would be within the age range to be one... And that'd very likely be his chance to prove it.

He can't help but smile as he felt sleep start to pull him.

Soon things would be better, everything would be back to normal, Clair his, his mother and fathers approval... all of it.

===========

**From the prologue to this exact chapter, we are at around 17,556 words.**


End file.
